Wikia Steven Universe Tiếng Việt:Phòng Hành chính
Hành chính & Nội Quy |-|Nội Quy= |-|Giấy phép= Trừ trường hợp có quy định khác, các văn bản trên các trang web của Wikia được cấp phép theo Giấy phép Creative Commons Ghi công–Chia sẻ tương tự phiên bản 3.0 Chưa chuyển đổi. *Đọc bản Giấy phép tóm tắt *Đọc đầy đủ các mục pháp lý của giấy phép. *Đọc bản Giấy phép tóm tắt (bản tiếng Việt) Giấy phép được sử dụng bởi một wiki đã được làm rõ đến ngọn và/hoặc trên các trang sửa đổi. Thông tin dưới đây chỉ đề cập đến wiki được phát hành theo giấy phép CC-BY-SA. Sửa đổi tại Wikia Để phát triển sự phổ biến kiến thức và văn hóa tự do, tất cả người dùng đóng góp cho các dự án của Wikia đồng ý cấp quyền truy cập rộng rãi cho công chúng để phân phối lại và tái sử dụng đóng góp của họ một cách tự do cho bất kỳ mục đích nào bao gồm cả việc sử dụng thương mại. Việc sử dụng như vậy là được phép nơi mà sự ghi công được tặng và cùng sự tự do để tái sử dụng và tái phân phối, áp dụng cho bất kì dự án phát sinh. Bằng việc sửa đổi tại Wikia, bạn đồng ý cấp giấy phép cho bất kỳ văn bản mà bạn phát hành theo Giấy phép Creative Commons Ghi công/Chia sẻ tương tự 3.0 Chưa chuyển đổi. Như một tác giả, bạn đồng ý được ghi công trong bất kỳ những cách sau đây: a) thông qua một siêu liên kết (nếu được) hoặc URL đến bài viết hoặc những bài viết mà bạn đã đóng góp, b) thông qua một siêu liên kết (nếu có thể) hoặc URL đến một sự thay thế, bản sao trực tuyến ổn định tự do truy cập, phù hợp với giấy phép, và cung cấp tín dụng cho các tác giả trong một cách tương đương với việc ghi tên trên trang web này, hoặc c) thông qua một danh sách của tất cả các tác giả. (Bất kỳ danh sách của các tác giả có thể được lọc để loại trừ sự đóng góp rất nhỏ hoặc không liên quan). Nhập văn bản Nếu bạn muốn nhập văn bản mà bạn đã tìm thấy ở nơi khác hoặc bạn là đồng tác giả với những người khác, bạn chỉ có thể làm như vậy nếu nó áp dụng theo các điều khoản tương thích với giấy phép CC-BY-SA. Văn bản mà bạn không giữ bản quyền, hoặc không áp dụng theo giấy phép này, không nên được thêm vào Wikia. Nếu bạn nhập văn bản theo một giấy phép tương thích mà yêu cầu sự ghi công, bạn phải, một cách hợp lý, liệt kê những tác giả. Nơi liệt kê thường được thông qua lịch sử trang (chẳng hạn như sao chép trong Wikia), điều đó là đủ để trao tặng sự ghi công trong tóm lược sửa đổi, được ghi lại trong lịch sử của trang, khi nhập văn bản. Tập tin phi văn bản Cấp giấy phép tự do hoặc hình ảnh phạm vi công cộng được ưa thích mạnh mẽ trên Wikia. Phương tiện truyền thông phi văn bản trên Wikia không nên giả định là có sẵn theo giấy phép tương tự như văn bản. Xin vui lòng xem trang mô tả phương tiện truyền thông để biết chi tiết về giấy phép của bất kỳ tập tin phương tiện cụ thể. Nếu bạn đang tải các tập tin lên Wikia, bạn nên trích dẫn nguồn gốc của tập tin, thuộc tính, các tác giả, và lưu ý bất kỳ thông tin bản quyền, nếu có. Các cộng đồng địa phương có thể xây dựng thuận theo và tùy chỉnh các yêu cầu đối với các tập tin tải lên. Sử dụng nội dung của Wikia Sau đây là ví dụ khi tái sử dụng nội dung của Wikia trên trang web của riêng bạn: :Trang này có sử dụng nội dung từ bài viết "Candace Flynn" trên Wikia Phineas and Ferb tiếng Việt và được cấp phép theo giấy phép Creative Commons Ghi công–Chia sẻ tương tự. Mỗi trang web của Wikia có chứa thông tin trên văn bản theo giấy phép. Đó là trách nhiệm của riêng bạn để hiểu và tuân thủ giấy phép. Văn bản từ các nguồn bên ngoài có thể đính kèm các yêu cầu ghi công cho đóng góp đã được mô tả trên trang này. Khi tái sử dụng nội dung Wikia đã được phát hành theo Giấy phép Creative Commons Ghi công–Chia sẻ tương tự, bạn phải cung cấp danh sách các tác giả hoặc bao gồm a) một siêu liên kết (nếu được) hoặc URL đến bài viết hoặc những bài viết mà bạn đã đóng góp, b) một siêu liên kết (nếu có thể) hoặc URL đến một sự thay thế, bản sao trực tuyến ổn định tự do truy cập, phù hợp với giấy phép, và cung cấp tín dụng cho các tác giả trong một cách tương đương với việc ghi tên trên trang web này, hoặc c) một danh sách của tất cả các tác giả. (Bất kỳ danh sách của các tác giả có thể được lọc để loại trừ sự đóng góp rất nhỏ hoặc không liên quan). Nếu bạn thực hiện sửa đổi, bổ sung vào trang, tái sử dụng, bạn phải cấp giấy phép theo Creative Commons Ghi công–Chia sẻ tương tự 3.0 hoặc mới hơn. Để biết thêm thông tin chi tiết, xin vui lòng tham khảo đầy đủ các mục pháp lý của giấy phép CC-BY-SA. Nội dung ngoài chủ đề wiki (ví dụ như thư điện tử, trò chuyện, diễn đàn...) không nên giả định sẽ được phát hành theo giấy phép này nếu không có quy định rõ ràng. Lời phủ nhận của bản dịch Những điều khoản cấp giấy phép không được sửa đổi. Nếu có bất kỳ sự mâu thuẫn giữa các điều khoản và bản dịch sang ngôn ngữ khác, phiên bản ngôn ngữ tiếng Anh được quyền ưu tiên. Liên kết sẽ được thêm vào ở trên bất kỳ bản dịch không chính thức. ---- Những điều khoản này dựa theo những điều khoản của một công ty khác, Quỹ Wikimedia, và được sử dụng theo các điều khoản của Giấy phép Creative Commons Ghi công–Chia sẻ tương tự (xem tác giả). |-|Hành chính= Nội Quy & Hành chính Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog" and racial slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the prohibited swear words are not allowed. Linking to content with profanity is not permitted unless a warning is given. Comply to all of our policies. If you wish to suggest a change to the policy, do so here. No... Discussion or sharing of sexually explicit content. Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. Spamming. Trolling. Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot. Do not... Share, post, or discuss leaked Steven Universe content, including fake leaks. Leaked content is any media released by Cartoon Network without approval from the creators. A fake leak is any Steven Universe related media that that has been created to imitate official content in order to purposefully misguide people. Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. Make multiple accounts unless the one alternate account is used for bot purposes (and has been allowed by the staff). Add speculative or non-canon material to articles. Link to an unofficial way to view Steven Universe content (such as seeing full episodes unofficially, reading full comics unofficially, etc). An toàn Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. Chính sách quản lý thành viên |-|Chính sách quản lý hồ sơ= All rules found within the Rules and Regulations also apply to the profile policy. You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. Only staff members may have the staff templates and staff category on their profiles. A user may have no more than 4 floaters on their profile pages or message walls. Do not copy or mimic any of the wikis articles on your user page or message wall. Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval, if a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. |-|Chính sách chặn = A staff member is within their right as a guardian of this Wiki to block any users being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to an administrator, who will then discuss it with the other admins to see if it truly was a mistake. Attempting to evade your block by creating alternate accounts will result in its extension. To testify your block, proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. Preferably, a screen shot or other form of evidence should be provided, failure to do so will make your claim null and void, and may even get your account blocked or the ban extended for spreading false information. |-|Chính sách phòng tán gẫu= All rules found within the Rules and Regulations and the Episode Policy are also enforced on the chat. Please make sure you are also familiar with them. General Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. If you a feel a user who is breaking rules is going unnoticed, please 'ping' (play a sound that notifies a user that they are wanted) a moderator by saying their full username or another one of their ping phrases. If a moderator does not respond within 30 seconds or so, use "!mods" to automatically notify all chat moderators and administrators in the chat room. Please know that if you use the "!mods" command for a reason other than gaining the attention of a moderator or administrator to deal with a rule breaker or using the command too often, you may be kicked or banned from the chat depending on the situation or amount of use the command has seen. If no moderators or administrators are present within the chatroom, please leave a message on a chat moderator or administrator's message wall or the ask the staff board with evidence, preferably a screenshot, of the rule breaking. Do NOT take it upon yourself to take the matter into your own hands PM is mostly a no-rule zone, however if you are found to be harassing and/or sending NSFW content without consent from the other user with evidence from them, it is grounds for a ban or block. Using all-caps messages, emoticons, or big size messages longer than six words/emotes will issue a warning followed by a kick. (1 letter words such as "I" or "A" do not count towards this maximum) Messages that are longer than 5 line-breaks must be warned for prior to sending. Certain chat tags such as coloured text and italics are alright to use past 6 words, however, if a moderator thinks that you are abusing them you will need to stop. Linking to any dangerous websites will result in a two week ban minimum. We wish to keep user’s computers safe. Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate day ban minimum. Using false evidence or spreading malicious lies about another user will result in a kick or ban. If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban. Posting about or discussing leaked Steven Universe content or fake Steven Universe leaks is prohibited within the main chat room. Vulgar Language Light swear words (such as hell, damn, ass, piss, bastard, etc.) are allowed when not directed at another user. Excessive usage or usage of these or usage of stronger cuss words such as the F-Bomb or S-Bomb will result in a no-warning kick followed by a ban. Referring to genitalia in any way is not allowed. Swear abbreviations (such as wt*, st*u, lm*ao, etc), certain swear substitutes, and abbreviations that can be translated into cuss words is treated as though the swear had been said. Words such as "sl*t", "wh*re", and "r*tard" are not allowed. NSFW And Sexual Content NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be discussed or linked to in main chat. If you are unsure if what you are about to link is NSFW or not, please send a link to a staff member in PM to make sure. Mild innuendos or jokes are allowed in moderation. Controversial Topics Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, ect), if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. If staff requests or another user states they are uncomfortable and asks that you stop talking about such topics, stop or take it to PM. Advertising Wikis and Websites Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. Advertising to view your Steven Universe content on other websites is fine, however advertising non-Steven Universe content on other websites will result in a kick. Role-Playing Role-playing in the main chatroom is prohibited. If you and another user wish to role-play in the chat, please do so in a private message. Use of Scripts While the use of scripts in your personal chat.js is completely fine, implementing bot commands is prohibited unless specifically approved by an administrator. |-|Chính sách Diễn đàn & Bình luận= All rules listed on the Rules and Regulations also apply to forums replies and page comments. Avoid reviving a discussion or comment if the proceeding post is 14 days old or more. The topic of discussion is to be defined in the thread or article. Nonsensical, inappropriate, off-topic, and certain "joke" replies are subject to editing and/or deletion. Forums Forum Threads over 500 replies or 14 days old will automatically be closed. The topic for discussion should be clearly defined in the thread title or the parent post and submitted to the appropriate board. "Joke Threads" that are deemed inappropriate are subject to removal. Keep your replies of a reasonable length. Do not over-quote. Any reply that displays over 2 quotes are subject to editing or deletion. Threads containing fanon content must be submitted to the Off-topic board. Please read the Fanon Policy if you wish to create a fanon related thread. Comments The comment should be of some relation to the content found within the page. Pointless comments such as "First", "Second", or what could be seen as randomly inserted characters will be removed. Keep comments of a reasonable length. Do not over-reply to a user's comment on a page. Preferably, you could create a thread to discuss the topic instead if it reaches too many. Chính sách quản lý nội dung |-|Chính sách bình chọn= All rules listed on the Rules and Regulations also apply to voting threads. All voting board threads must... Comply to Steven Universe Wiki:Regulations. Be a proposal to change something wiki related. Be a non-poll vote and contain: General information about the subject and/or why it's being created. Your own standing on the vote (whether you support or oppose). What the users will be voting for when using the Symbol support vote Support or Symbol oppose vote Oppose templates. Have approval from an administrator to have a change be made. Some subjects may need to be closed and taken into staff-only voting. Stay open for at least 10 days. However, the vote can be closed if one option has a 10 vote lead over the other(s). Voting threads require a 30 day waiting period after the last change before being voted on again. Image-changing votes are required to go through the Image Voting form, and may only be created by staff. In order to participate in a vote you must... Be on the wiki for at least 1 week. |-|Chính sách quản lý File= Files uploaded to the wiki must be within the wiki's rules. File Policy Please follow the image naming system. Categorization is not mandatory, but if you understand the category system, feel free to do so. You are not allowed to categorize other users' uploads. Files that are not in use will be deleted without warning. If you wish to have a file restored, please contact an image controller or an admin. Any photos not canonical to Steven Universe such as fan-art and edited files do not belong on articles. They should either be posted on a blog, user page, board thread, or talk page. Do not replace episode or character images with your own image, relevant or not. If you have a higher-quality picture than an image found on a gallery, feel free to replace it. Images used on the templates of main, major, and supporting characters require a vote to be changed. Any large scale reupload of an entire episode for the purposes of replacing old images and improving quality must be first approved by an admin before its implementation. Please contact an admin if you wish to reshoot a gallery. To upload a file to the wiki, a user must have an account over 4 days old. |-|Chính sách cho Blog = All rules listed on the Rules and Regulations also apply to blogs. Blogs must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short and/or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. At least 2 lines of text or sufficient information about the blog content in images. Related images, if any. Discussion within the blog comments must relate to the content found within the blog. Off-topic comments are subject to deletion. Do not add additional categories to your blog posts. A user may only make 1 blog post per day. All blogs over the maximum are subject to deletion. Blogs containing fanon content must comply to our Fanon Policy. |-|Chính sách quản lý danh sách tập phim= If you miss an episode of Steven Universe, there is a likely chance that you may be able to stream or download it. While some websites support the content creators, some websites provide the content for free illegally. By watching full episodes on illegal websites, you are not supporting Cartoon Network Studios. By not supporting them, Cartoon Network Studios may not be able to make more episodes of the series. As a result, all illegal streaming and download links for full episodes are banned. In no way may someone share a link to a website or mention the name of a website that provides an illegal way to watch full length episodes. This includes forum boards, message walls, profile pages, etc. If you do share an illegal link, you will be given a warning. Any further continuation of these actions will result in a block. Allowed Websites: iTunes (Vol. 1 HD here , Vol. 2 HD here ) Google Play Hulu Netflix Amazon Instant Video (Vol. 1 here , Vol. 2 here ) YouTube; CartoonNetworkEps Cartoon Network's website If you have any feedback, or suggestions for allowed websites, contact an Administrator. Nhiệm vụ các nhân viên Wiki |-|Quản trị viên= Formerly blocked users are still eligible to be elected Administrators are generally expected to meet the following standards: Shown experience in editing. Knowledge of our regulations Willingness to assist users who request it and respond in a courteous manner. Fairly active. 2,000+ edits. 6+ months of activity. Support Administrator are generally expected to meet the following standards: Shown experience in editing. Knowledge of our regulations and their given task Willingness to assist users who request it and respond in a courteous manner. Fairly active Bureaucrats are elected by the existing bureaucrats and administrators Adjustments may be made for a specific user, however, they may not be made for every user trying to get the position. |-|Hành chính viên= Formerly blocked users are still eligible to apply. Patrollers are generally expected to meet the following standards: Fairly active. 700+ edits 4+ months of activity Image Controllers are generally expected to meet the following standards: Fairly active Correct knowledge of image categorization 500+ edits 3+ months of activity Discussion Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: Fairly active. 500+ edits. 3+ months of activity. Chat Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: Fairly active within the chatroom 3+ months of activity. |-|Rollback= Formerly blocked users are still eligible to apply. Rollbacks are generally expected to meet the following standards: Moderately active Consistent, good-faith article (main-space) edits Knowledge of editing articles on the wiki 300+ edits 100+ article edits 3+ months on the wiki Users who wish to become a rollback must meet the aforementioned requirements and apply here. If you are not accepted as a rollback, you must wait at least 3 weeks before reapplying. Please be aware that rollback is no longer considered a major staff position and is a privilege awarded to users the administrators trust to combat vandalism when it appears. Rollbacks who misuse the rollback tool or use the forum editing capabilities for anything other than rule violations may be immediately demoted and possibly blocked depending on the severity. |-|Không hoạt động= After prolonged periods of inactivity without notice, staff members may be demoted from their positions; if they resume their wiki activity regularly, they may be allowed to return to their positions. This template will appear on inactive profiles. |-|Chính sách Fanon= You are only allowed to post fanon content on your user page, your blog or the off-topic board as long as it doesn't violate the rules Preferably, you would post full length fanon stories at the fanon wiki, we do not allow it to be done here. Roleplay is not allowed on the wiki or in the chatroom, unless it is in a private message. |-|Chính sách Spoiler= As usual with Steven Universe, previews are released for upcoming episodes that contain major spoilers. The staff members of the wiki wish to protect users who do not desire to see such content. Users are allowed to discuss the content on the Steven Universe Wiki, so long as the Stext or Spoiler templates are in use. Users may upload files relating to the content, however the Sfile template must be used. Instructions on how to use these templates can be found on their respective pages. Users may talk about the content in the chatroom without a warning beforehand. Please take note that the Steven Universe Wiki staff can change these rules at any time, depending on the content of any preview or sneak peak released before an episode's official release.